Circuit Downloaded
Circuit Downloaded is a near-future 3D Platformer and the first spin-off of the Maven the Lynx (series); its only for the Wii debuting sometime in 2012. This is the first game that Circuit is headlined as the main protagonist; it will also be notable that Maven though will be heard and seen, will not be a playable character. The game will explore some of Circuit's backstory. The taglines for the game is "Circuit's Got Game!" and "It's Circuit Time!" . Story The story will takes place a year after the events of Dimension Twist, Maven convinces Circuit to leave Johto and head back home after a message from Circuit's old friend, Witt. Circuit realizes that Witt needs him for something urgent, so he agrees with Maven and soon takes off to his homeworld, Bolt Island. Once there, Cirucit gets reaccquainted with Daisy as they notice the urgency Witt wanted them was to take part of the annual Cybird Festival. With the festivities underaway, everyone in Bolt Island is shocked that a gang of Trons are invading their land. They soon discover the attack was masterminded by their new leader, Grogg. Grogg instructs his robot army to take over the captiol thus ruining the festival. When Circuit tried to stop him the first time, Grogg proves invincible. With his homeworld under attack by Gogg, Circuit gets unexpected help from Professor Quartz, who gives him a upgrade in cyber arsenal. With his new ability, Circuit plans to stop Grogg and regain control of his home. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous games in the original series, but has slight differneces. One thing that is the same, Circuit is going to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find just like the other games. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Circuit has to find batteries and screws to replenish his health and arsenal. He can gain the screws from completeing side missions. Circuit's Upgrade In Dimesnion Twist, Circuit's weapon systems will return this time with a few upgrades. His two cannon lasers will now equip him with a scope and customizable laser firing. The new upgrade will also bring him new weapons like the eon blaster, the flash bombs, and the microplungers. With collecting screws, it will give him a full amount for custiomizing his arsenal in different colors and sizable holsters. Flight Since he has the ability to fly with his jet glider, seen first time in Maven the Lynx; Circuit can use his flying ability to explore the Bolt Island and other locations. In certain missions, his flight mode will be a central part in the gameplay. His two cannon lasers which are equipped on both ends of the glider can now be control easy with A button for firing and B button for aiming on the Wiimote. Flying is more simplistic with the Wii Motionplus and the numchunk. Bolt Island Bolt Island is Circuit's homeworld and the home of the Cybirds. Like Jhoto Islands, Bolt Island is a massive island. This is where almost all the gameplay will take place. This will be the first time ever that you can explore freely without traveling to different semi-worlds/levels. Though it will have some homeworlds, it will be notified as Quadrants since Circuit can go freely. Quadrants *Central Cove - 1st **Boss level: Whirlock *Rocky Heights - 2nd **Boss level: Zeta *Zeon Cypress - 3rd **Boss level: Ephlishon *Cybird Haven - 4th **Boss level: Gamma, Grogg's Tronbot *Grogg Island (Though it isn't a quadrant; its a seperate island) **Boss level: Grogg's Lair, Grogg (himself) Characters Playable *'Circuit the Cybird': He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. He is the main protagonist of the game. *'Daisy the Cybird': She is Tyi's sidekick and a Cybird just like Circuit. She is used in limited amounts of time. Non-Playable *'Grogg': A egotisitc and villainous tyrant, who owns his own island, but plans to take over Bolt Island. He is a old friend of Dr. Leviticus, and insisted Leviticus into letting him use his army of Trons to help him control the island. *'Alistar the Cybird': He is a Cybird and is a double agent not only helping his own kind, but being traitor by helping Grogg in the process to take over the island. He resents Circuit the slighest and cannot wait until he has a chance to beat him. *'Witt the Cybird': He is sorta the mayor and council of Bolt Island. He used to be Circuit's mentor, before Circuit went to Jhoto Islands. Now he seek Circuit and the other outsider Cybirds to come back to take part of the annual Cybird festival. *'Quartz the Gorilla': Known as the Johto Islands professor and a dear old friend of Maven's uncle, he returns to help Circuit by giving him a upgrade. *'Maven the Lynx': He is Circuit's buddy and partner; he convinced Circuit to head back home when he recieved a message by Witt. Maven is seen in the beginning, and can be heard throughout the game communicating with Circuit certain times. *'Trons': Levitcus created these machines to become his foot minions where ever he goes. Grogg coerces his old friend to let him have an army of Trons to help him take over Bolt Island. Grogg used Levitcus's technology of bio-trons to create Whirlock, Zeta, and Ephlison to serve as his bosses. Grogg then take a step forward to create a massive Tronbot he called Gamma to served as his last boss to take down Circuit in the Cybird Haven quadrant. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Circuit's main quest to save his home from the tyrannical Grogg. Trial Mode This is where only mini-games and side missions can be played. It's simliar to the Adventure mode, but doesn't feature the story. This mode brings Circuit straight to Bolt Island to begin his side missions with the other cybirds. Sprocket Shop This feature shows unlockables you have and have not possess, used your stars and screws to buy many items that can be used in the Adventure and Trial mode. You can also watch video and artwork from here. Online Mode Online mode is reduced in this game. With some missions from the original series like "co-op", 4 vs. 4, race, demoltion derby and team flag. Options This is the mode where you change the gampeplay, control format, sound, and add cheats. Trivia *This is the first game not having a Maven title. *First time the game is centered around Circuit and having him as the main protagonist. *First time Maven is not the main protagonist and a playable character. Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2012 Category:Games Category:Wii Games